


Prisons without keys

by Elennare



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles reflects on the things that bind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisons without keys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'locked' challenge at fan_flashworks. I know there's (a lot) more to haiku than the "5-7-5 syllables" rule which is all this follows, so maybe it's not entirely accurate to call them haiku, but it just seemed to write itself in this format.

This twisted body  
Bones so easily shattered  
A life-long sentence  
  
Archaic title  
Handed down generations  
Inescapable  
  
Vorkosigan word  
The most binding of shackles  
Willingly entered  
  
Locked in my prisons -  
cards I was dealt to win with -  
Prisons without keys


End file.
